


Blind Date

by AlyOopsie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Date, Female pronouns for Pidge, I didn't have a beta so the grammar might be a bit awkward, I'm terrible at dialogue, M/M, broganes, i don't even know this is kind of awkwardly written, klance, lance and keith are lovestruck fools and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie
Summary: Hunk and Pidge decide to set Lance up on a blind date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, but I'm terrible at dialogue so I tried to include as little as possible

If Lance had known Hunk and Pidge were setting him up on a blind date to help him get over his last ex, he wouldn’t have gone. Thoughts of Nyma were still going through his mind every once in a while, and he could barely focus on walking by Pidge. She had said that he would probably like his blind date, at least as a friend. The only clue he had been given about them had been that it was a guy he was meeting, and that they were getting together at a pizza shop.

Hunk had gone to pick up the mystery guy, and Pidge escorted him to the shop. Apparently, the guy was the brother of their friend Shiro. Lance figured that someone who was related to Shiro couldn’t be all that bad, right? Although, Lance had no clue why he hasn’t met the guy before now. He hung out with Shiro at least once a week, and never had Shiro mentioned his brother.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Lance pulled it out and checked. Hunk sent him a picture of a pair of sneakers, followed by a text that said _‘This is the only picture you get of your date before you meet him!’_

The picture only fueled his anxiety. What if they didn’t like him? People with red Nike shoes didn’t usually like him. For instance, he met this one girl who had red Nike shoes. They were supposed to be lab partners, but she immediately asked for someone to switch partners with. He didn’t even say anything to her, didn’t do anything to cause her to not want to sit next to him for two weeks. He has met several other people who didn’t like him, who all wore red Nike shoes.

As Lance sat down with Pidge to wait for Hunk and the Mystery Man, they ordered some pizza. Pidge and Hunk had decided to stay in the shop during the date to observe them. Hopefully, everything would go well, and there would be a second date. If they decided they weren’t attracted to each other, they could possibly be friends. After all, they did have at least 3 mutual friends, counting the Mystery Man’s brother.

Lance was painfully aware of the bell above the door jingling, and he turned to see if Hunk was here yet. He was. And so was his date. His gorgeous, red Nike shoes wearing, black haired date. As they got closer, Lance felt his face warm up more and more. His friends had set him up with a god, and he is going to try his best to not get this man to hate him.

“Lance, this is Keith,” said Hunk, obviously enjoying Lance’s reaction to his date. All it took was a simple “Hey,” and Lance was a goner. Was that a _southern accent?_ The only terrible thing Lance could see with Keith, appearance-wise, was his hair. Keith had a mullet. Hopefully, his personality would make up for it.

Lance didn’t remember greeting Keith back, didn’t remember Hunk and Pidge going to their own booth across the room. He could only focus on getting to know Keith, eating pizza, and staring into Keith’s gorgeous eyes. They were a mix between violet and dark blue, a color Lance couldn’t quite name. He could tell Keith wasn’t the kind of person to go on blind dates, and neither was Lance. They just focused on learning the basics about each other.

With every piece of information Keith gave him, Lance found his crush growing. They seemed to click, easy conversation flowing between the two. They exchanged numbers, agreeing that the date wasn’t a total bust. Soon, they got to the topic of movies. “I’ve actually never seen Moana. I say I’m going to, but then something just pops up and I can’t,” Keith says, eliciting a horrified gasp from Lance.  
“Dude, we _have_ to see it sometime! Does this Saturday work for you? You can pick any time you want, as long as we actually go.”

Keith’s face flushed a little, and Lance couldn’t help but think it was adorable. They decided to go one of the late afternoon shows, and then hang out at Keith’s house and play video games all night. After they decided on what games they would play, they realized they had a single piece of pizza left. They decided that the person who could last longer on Crossy Road without cheating would get it.

The entire time Lance and Keith were doing their thing, Hunk and Pidge watched. They had invited Shiro to join them, and the two love-struck nerds didn’t even notice him walk in. The three agreed that Lance could help Keith come out of his shell, and Keith could help Lance get over Nyma. They could practically hear the wedding bells.

**Author's Note:**

> [ hmu on tumblr ](https://writing-at-dawn-until-dark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
